1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor cooking units and more particularly pertains to such units which may be utilized with an open campfire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outdoor cooking units is known in the prior art. More specifically, units heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking over an open fire are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Generally these have entailed the use of some type of grill such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,363,313; 3,837,328 and 4,829,977. Enclosed cooking units for over open fires are less usual and are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,446 and 4,651,708.
In this respect, the cooking unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a variety of cooking options over an open fire with a unit easily collapsible for storage or transport.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cooking units which can be used over an open campfire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.